Heretofore, as a method of manufacturing a stack formation, there has been known a technique called directed energy deposition which injects a powdery forming material comprising a metallic material, forms a layer by irradiating the forming material with laser light to melt the forming material, and repeats such a process, thereby stacking layers to manufacture a stack formation having a three-dimensional shape.
A problem to be solved by the present invention lies in providing a stack forming apparatus and a manufacturing method of a stack formation which can form a partly protruding stack formation.